Growing Pains
by chacreed
Summary: Every family have their own problems... Ororo, logan and their kids should be no exception.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Call (or Spelling is Useless) Author: Almu (me) put the bones, Pari the good stuff. Disclaimer: The only thing mine is the idea and the kids. But Pari named one of them, so she has dibs on him. She's his godmother, sort of. A/N: Ok, this is a work in progress between me and Pari. She's helping me, so this is dedicated to her. The universe? I suppose comicverse, but I try to forget all that happened since the twelve saga, so. This is an comicverse AU in which all that didn't happened.  
  
Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiii... "Hello, Xavier's school for gifted Youngsters, Scott Summers speaking, may I help you?" Scott took a sip of his coffee, and then nearly choked on it when he heard the voice at the other line of the phone. "Jimmy? You're calling from where? Again? Do I even want to know what you and Charlie did this time? I figured that much." He looked around. "I don't see her around, I think she's in the greenhouse, but Logan is in.." Scott pulled the earphone far away his ear. "Ok, ok, I'll just get your mother. Wait." Cyclops set the phone onto the table and went out.  
  
The GreenHouse: Ororo had been out in her greenhouse fertilizing some plants, and being "helped" by little 3 years old N'Dare. Or, at least, that was what the girl proclaimed when she saw Scott.  
  
"Unca Scott, I'm hepin' Mama." She smiled, her face and clothes covered with dirt.  
  
"So I see, sweetheart." Scott smiled at her and turned to Ororo. "Jimmy's on the phone, he wants to talk to you. They're in J-A-I-L again. I'll keep N'Dare busy, if you want."  
  
"Goddess, what I'm going to do with those boys." She mumbled as she stood up and wiped her hands in a cloth. "Come on, N'Dare, Uncle Scott is going to take you to Daddy, ok?" Ororo picked up the girl and passed her over to Scott. "Tell Logan to give her a bath, that should have them occupied for almost two hours."  
  
Scott grabbed the child and they headed back up to the house, Scott headed for the kitchen, while Ororo went into the living room and picked up the phone, with a frown in her face.  
  
"Jimmy," She spoke sternly letting her disappointment resound through the phone. "Let me speak with the sheriff, no, I do not care to hear your version, just put him on the phone." Ororo waited a moment, dusting dirt off her overalls. "Sheriff Brown? Yes, this is Ororo Howlett, yes I'm sure you remember me. What did they do this time?" Her blue eyes opened wide. "What? How are they and the motorcycle? Oh their father is not going to be please. Ok, I shall come to get them, thank you Sheriff Brown." Ororo hung the phone and sighed. The twins were going to kill her someday.that is if their father didn't kill them after this stunt.  
  
The Kitchen: Scott entered with N'Dare in tow, where they found Logan busy fixed lunch, knowing it was about time for his daughter to come in professing hunger.  
  
"Daddy!" N'Dare exclaimed excited as she released Scott's hand and rushed to her father who instantly stopped in his task and scooped her up into his arms.  
  
"Whoa, and who are you?" Logan asked playfully as he held her out at arm's length.  
  
"It's me daddy, N'Dare." She replied cocking her head to the side and giving him her 'DUH' expression.  
  
"What, ya can't be N'dare, my sweet little girl, ya don't look like her. wait a sec." He pulled her back into his arms and against his chest and then reached for a paper towel and began wiping at her dirtied face. "Well I'll be, it is my N'Dare."  
  
"I told you so." She said causing him to chuckle. "Daddy, I'm famnish," She said now resting her head against her father's shoulder.  
  
"You mean famished?" Logan corrected as he sat her on the counter so he could finish fixing her PB and J sandwich.  
  
"That's what I said, famnish." She commented invoking a chuckle from both Logan and Scott. Logan then turned his attention to Scott.  
  
"So, why ya bringing pint size, where's Ro?"  
  
"Ahhh, Ororo got an important phone call and she asked me to bring her to you, and told me to tell you to give her a bath, after lunch." Logan inwardly groaned at the thought of bathing N'Dare, which was a task that always took too long and ending with him more wet then her.  
  
"So, who was callin her?" Logan asked curious to know what was so important about the call.  
  
"Oh.ahhh."  
  
"Jimmy." N'Dare spoke out, bouncing happily in her seat on the counter as she took the sandwich her father held out to her, and began munching on it. Logan arched a brow to Scott.  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
"Ah, yeah." Scott answered nervously as he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck.  
  
"And where's he callin from?" Logan continued to question.  
  
"Oh, I'm not su."  
  
"J-A-I-L." N'Dare replied repeating what she had heard Scott say to her mother. "Daddy I wanna a drink, pwease." Logan let out a low growl as he picked up the cup of Milk he had made and sat it on the counter behind N'Dare, who sat her dirty sandwich down and picked up her drink, gulping it down.  
  
"Look after pint size fer me, Scooter." Logan said as he stalked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Scott called after him as he moved to where N'Dare sat, eating and staring after her father.  
  
"Ta make N'Dare an only child." Logan spoke as he left the room. After a moment N'Dare spoke again.  
  
"Ohhhh, Jimmy and Charlie are gonna get it." Scott only nodded in agreement.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Enough is enough

A/N: For disclaimers and stuff, see the first chapter.  
  
Jesslover: I hope this is soon enough. Daysprings Daughter: Thanks you for rewieving this and my other story. And I have some grammar mistackes and such because english isn't my first language. Jubes: Well, now all in fanfiction can read chapter two, so you can comment that you aren't going to spoil anything. Glad you liked it.  
  
Well, now on with the show. Oh, and sorry for the format, but fanfiction and my pc don't get along very well.  
  
Title: Enough is Enough  
  
The hall: Logan walked towards Ororo, who was distracted fishing her keys from her purse as she headed to the front door.  
  
"So. The kids are in jail, again." Logan's gruff voice rang out and Ororo jumped hearing her husband's serious voice. She turned around with a guilty smile.  
  
"Well, yes. How did you know?"  
  
"N'Dare." Logan said stopping in front of his wife as he crossed his arms to his chest and grinned. "She's three years old, she repeats all she hears. remember that's why you tell me to watch my tongue around her. She doesn't know what jail is, but sure as hell can repeat the letters." He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his little girl, but soon that smile faded when he remembered where their oldest sons were. "So, what did they do this time?"  
  
"They. They had an accident. They crashed into a shop's window." Ororo said, and Logan arched an eyebrow in question.  
  
"They crashed with what? I told Gumbo not to teach them how to wire cars."  
  
"No, they didn't. Oh, you're going to find out anyway. They took your motorcycle." Logan didn't say anything, just stood with a blank face. "Logan. Logan, I know you're angry."  
  
"How are they?" Logan interrupted her, not moving an inch of his body.  
  
"Charlie is all right, he has your healing factor, after all. Jimmy has a few scratches, a sprained ankle and a lump. but he could be worse, he wasn't wearing a helmet. We need to talk seriously with Charlie."  
  
"And with Jimmy too, sure Charlie drags him along, but he let himself be dragged, we talked with him about that, about being his own man. Not to mention the discussion we had with them both about all shit they've pulled since they started school." Logan stated his anger flaring. "I'm not angry about my motorcycle, 'Ro, if they wanted to know how to ride it, they should have asked me and I would've taught them how. I'm angry about the going out without asking, the doing the first stupid thing that crosses their mind, the fights." He stopped and looked at his wife. "Shit, I'm angry because they're just like me. We need to put a stop at this, 'Ro. Come on let's go." He took the keys from her hand and headed towards the door.  
  
"Logan they're fourteen. you yelling at them isn't going to work, that is just going to make them more rebellious." Ororo tried to reason with him, as she hurryied after him.  
  
"I'm not going to yell at them, darlin. Don't worry about that." He stopped in the door and shouted. "Scooter, give N'Dare a bath."  
  
Ororo and Logan left before they could see a very displeased Scott and a happy N'Dare peering through the kitchen's door.  
  
"Why me?" Mumbled him, looking down at the smiling and dirty girl.  
  
The jail:  
  
Jimmy Howlett was sitting on a bench, looking miserable. He had his right ankle covered in bandages and ice, a lot of scratches in his mocha skin and a bump in his forehead, also covered in ice. All in all, he missed his uncle Bobby, who could have done the ice thing much easier. He looked up and saw his brother, looking as well as ever, leaning against the wall and grinning like mad.  
  
"What are you grinning at? Father is gonna kill us. A slow, painful death." Jimmy shuddered, remembering the current state our their father's beloved motorcycle and from the cold of the ice pressed against his forehead.  
  
"Nah, he loves us. He's gonna yell, but nothing more. Besides we impressed Zaina and Lynn, and that in itself is worth whatever punishment dad gives us." Charlie said as he moved and took a seat beside his twin, his golden eyebrow ring, the only thing that normally made them different, shining in the light. "Shit, you even have some 'battle scars' to show off at school next Monday. And Lynn was so worried about you. That's a good thing, bro."  
  
Jimmy smiled. "Yeah, she was. But I still think that Father isn't going to be too please. Mom didn't seem very pleased when I talked to her. And it was me who was talking, not you. Normally I can sweet talk her, but today she didn't let me say anything."  
  
Charlie ruffled his brother black hair, still grinning. "No prob, bro one look at you and she is gonna be fussing, anger forgotten." He spoke standing again. "Just think about the good things, bro; girls love a guy with a bike, Dad told us that. And stop calling him Father you do that every time he's mad at us. Like it's gonna help our case any."  
  
The Mansion:  
  
N'Dare rushed into the bathroom, arms full of toys. Scott looked at her in awe this was the third load she had carried in. The floor was full of rubber ducks, frogs, snakes, fishes, turtles and some old boats that were her brothers.  
  
"N'Dare, you surly can't bathe with all this?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, Ariel gonna bath with me, too." She said, holding up a mermaid Barbie.  
  
"Oh, ok, how could I forget Ariel?" Scott sighed and though. 'If Logan can do it, so can I.' He started to fill the bathtub with water.  
  
"Unca Scott, I don't like cold water. But Ariel don't like hot water, so put it not too cold and not too hot, ok? And you have to put all the things Mama put when she bathes. The funny smelling stuff, and the bubbles too."  
  
Scott looked at her. "Ok, sweetie why don't you go pick out something to wear."  
  
"But you don't know how to make a good bath." She whinned.  
  
"I do know, now go get some clothes unless you want me to pick it out for you." Scott stated and N'Dare quickly left to room for her clothes, not wanting her Uncle Scott to pick them out. Scott then focused on the water trying to put it at a medium temperature, and then began filling the tub with all the scents and oils Ororo usually used.  
  
When N'Dare came back, she sat the clothes she had picked out (a red skirt, an black and orange t-shirt and two different shoes) on a nearby stool and then began putting her toys into the water, one by one.  
  
"Ducky must go first, and then Fluffy, and then Marty, and then."  
  
"Sweetheart, the water is going to get cold."  
  
"But I don't like cold water!" She stomped her little foot on the floor.  
  
"Fine, then let's hurry up a bit, ok?" Scott said and started tossing handful of toys into the water, splashing all around.  
  
"No, no, no! That's not how you're suppose to do it!" N'Dare screamed, and started to cry. "I don't want you to give me a bath no more." Still crying, she run out of the bathroom, leaving Scott to look after her in confusion and declaring he would never understand women. 


	3. Out of jail, into trouble

Title: Out of jail, into trouble.  
  
The Jail:  
  
"I just don't know how you can be so cool about this, father.dad is gonna be seriously damaged bound when he gets his hand on us, in fact I'm thinking of asking the Sheriff if I can stay here, where it's safe." Jimmy spoke as he shifted into a more comfortable position, looking down at his leg that seemed to keep swelling more by the second.  
  
"Dad, aint gonna do anything but yell, you know how it goes little bro," Charlie spoke as he leaned his back against the bars and stared at his brother, wincing whenever Jimmy did from the pain. Jimmy looked up at him, wanting to hear his version of how things will play out, but then his face paled and his eyes grew a bit wider as he stared at his brother and then just over his shoulders, Charlie continued not noticing his brother's fearful eyes. "Dad will be pissed sure, then comes the yelling, and then the threats of a horrible punishment, and then Mom will save the day like always with her famous line. 'Logan you cannot fault them for being so much like you.' Then we'll get off with some shit like washing the cars and the jet, piece of cake."  
  
"How bout some ice cream ta go with that 'piece of cake'," Logan's low voice spoke out and Charlie froze and swallowed down the huge lump that had formed in his throat, he looked to his brother with questioning eyes, wondering why he hadn't warned him, but Jimmy only threw him a shrug. "I think you were on the right track son, washing the cars and the jet, but you're gonna be doing it every weekend fer oh let's say a year."  
  
"A Year!" Jimmy, Charlie, and Ororo all exclaimed.  
  
"Yup, and during that time you will also be grounded, no tv, no phone, no parties, including school functions,"  
  
"Dad, you can't be serious, homecoming is in two weeks." Charlie said now facing his parent and gripping at the bars.  
  
"Yeah, and guess who won't be going."  
  
"Mom," Charlie then turned to his mother for help, but she only looked at him with empathy, having already been told in the car on the way over to not under mind whatever punishment, Logan gave them, which she had agreed to, no matter how severe she thought it to be. "Ah dad this is so not fair, we were in an accident, could have been seriously hurt."  
  
"That's right," Logan growled as he leaned into the bars, snarling a bit, causing Charlie to move back a bit, he had never seen his father so angry. "Ya could have been seriously hurt or killed, and how tha fuck do you think that would have made us feel, did ya think about that when ya took my bike without my permission?" Either boy replied but lowered their heads in shame. "Didn't think so, I'm gonna go bail ya out and only because yer mother wants me too, personally I think a week in jail it just what you need and deserve for the stunt you two pulled, When I get back we're leaving and I don't want to hear nothing from either of you, not one word." Logan said and then turned a headed back up front to bail them out.  
  
The mansion:  
  
Bobby had been relaxing in his room, watching an X-Files marathon, when his door opened and a little, dirty head peered inside.  
  
"Unca Bobby, can I hide here." N'Dare stated, entering his room and popping in Bobby's lap. "Unca Scott was mean, I don't wanna have a bath no more."  
  
"Mmmm. I hate to be the one saying this, but you do NEED to take a bath, pumkin." Bobby tried to clean her face a little. "You were helping your momma again, weren't you?"  
  
Before N'Dare could answer, Scott appeared in the door, with a stern face.  
  
"N'Dare, come take a bath, now young lady." He said, in his best 'I'm the- boss-obey-me' voice.  
  
N'Dare wasn't impressed. She stuck her tongue out, leaning more into Bobby's lap. "I don't wanna, Scooter, so there."  
  
Bobby couldn't help but laugh at the spunky kid, who was so like her father. She looked at him, annoyed. "Not funny."  
  
"Ok, ok, what did Scott do, pumkin?" Bobby asked, enjoying the situation. Scott being put in his place by a three year-old! Wait until Hank hears this!  
  
"I only wanted to give her a bath, that's all."  
  
"No! Liar, liar, liar!" N'Dare shouted. She turned to Bobby with a serious face. "He threw all the toys inside the water, splash!" She emphasized by throwing her arm outwards. "And first goes Duckie, then Fluffy, then Marty." She explained, while counting with her chubby fingers.  
  
Scott put on a face of annoyance, but Bobby took what N'Dare said very seriously.  
  
"He didn't! All at the same time?" Bobby tsched Scott. "You should be ashamed. Every toy must go into the water at its own time." N'Dare nodded.  
  
Bobby got up, with the girl scooped in his arms. "Come with me, pumkin, I know how to make a good bath. I'm even gonna let you use my duck."  
  
Bobby took her into his bath, and soon they came out, the little girl playing with a black rubber duck.  
  
"You should learn from me, Scott." Bobby whispered before going out.  
  
Scott only buffed. "Why am I surprised? Those two are the same mental age." He said leaving the room deciding to let Bobby take care of N'Dare.  
  
The jail:  
  
Charlie and Jimmy didn't look at their father when he arrived back with the Sheriff. Sheriff Brown opened the door, and Charlie helped Jimmy to get up and walk out of the cell.  
  
"You should be thankful. Your father paid the shop's owner and he isn't going to press anymore charges." Sheriff Brown announced and the twins gulped, knowing that their father was going to have a lot to say about that, later.  
  
Ororo went to help Jimmy and looked at her husband. "Damage? He was going to report the window, that was all that was damaged right?" She asked, a little surprised.  
  
Logan looked at her and then at the twins. They had the decency to look ashamed.  
  
"Naw, that won't tha 'only' damage. Why don't you tell your mother which shop you crashed into?" Jimmy looked at Charlie, who mumbled something. Logan growled. "I can hear you, kid, but I already know that. Tell your mother."  
  
"The antique shop." Charlie said, and their mother's look made him recoil.  
  
"And?" Logan urged him to continue. "Go on, you did it, face it like a man."  
  
"We broke two old vases. and the motorcycle crashed against a closet, but I think the door can be fixed."  
  
"Nope. It can't." Logan looked at her wife. "So now we own fifty pieces of two Ming vases, and a broken Louis XIV closet. I think that it's going to be the twin's Christmas and birthdays presents. from the entire mansion." Jimmy looked depressed, but he didn't say anything Charlie, however was a different story.  
  
"But uncle Remy promised us the new Playstation! You can't tell him what to give us as a present, and he doesn't have to do as you say." He snapped.  
  
Logan stopped and faced his son, with a scowl and Charlie instantly regretted even opening his mouth. "Like Hell I can't! And he better do as I say, if he knows what's good fer 'you'! And not only that, you two are working everyday and without allowance until you pay me back for the crap I just bought and my motorcycle's repair, you hear me!" He shouted his chest heaving as his breath came in pants from his anger.  
  
Ororo put a hand on his arm hoping to calm him. "No need to shout, Logan. I'm sure they understand." She turned to face the twins, her eyes turning white for a moment. "The local newspaper is going to have two new paper boys also."  
  
"But we live too far away from anybody else, which means we'll have to wake up way early."  
  
"I think that if you get up at four fifteen, you shouldn't have any problem." Ororo said, interrupting Charlie. "And maybe that can help you to think next time before doing something so stupid."  
  
They all get into the car, and Jimmy closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the seat. They were silent for a while, but soon Charlie leaned forward, propping his elbows into the two seats in front of him.  
  
"So. If we're going to work off the debt, does that means we can go out, and to homecoming."  
  
"No, kid, you're still grounded, now you have to work, too, and no presents this year. And next year, we'll see." Logan answered, eyes glued to the road.  
  
Charlie sighed and turned to Ororo, with his best puppy face. "Com'on, mum, you know how important homecoming is."  
  
"No, I do not know. I never attending a Homecoming, we had no such thing at the institute when I was your age."  
  
"Well, it's important. Jimmy and I have a reputation, you know? We can't let everybody think we are a couple of babies."  
  
"Oh, shut the fuck up already, Charlie. We are in deep shit at it is, don't make it worse, please." Jimmy snapped, without opening his eyes, stunning Charlie into silence, and causing their father too smirk at his boldness, hoping it was something he'd keep up. 


End file.
